The Unlikely traveller
by BIRDZILLA
Summary: Lucy liked boring and mundane. too bad that all changed.
1. Chapter 1

**BirdZilla: Woo... i'm back... now I have a DW story? What's this? What about the other stories? Yeah well, i'll get back to them soon... I promise.**

**This is... idek. Seriously. It started as word vomit but became something. Slow beginning but we'll get there. Btw, going to be using the 10th Doctor because he is awesome. No arguments.**

**XD**

**Chapter One**

It had begun like a normal day, a day like any other, but it ended so horribly wrong.

My name is Lucy brooke, twenty years old, living as a student in Brisbane, Australia, my home country, year 2014. I lived in a flat with two other people; Amy and Noah, two of my best mates. I was studying an art degree at QCU with them.

Where i'm from my life is pleasantly normal, and I liked it like that; the days when things like aliens didn't exist and where a fictional character was just a fictional character, just like the monsters under a child's bed.

The day it all started was a long weekend in may, a weekend I intended to sleep through like any typical uni-student.

"Luce!" It's your mother!" Amy's voice was painfully loud, waking me from a pleasant dream where I was talking to that good-looking guy who had taught me how to ski. Funny thing, dreaming about being 13 again... Hormones...

"Ugh... Just tell her that i'm comatose or something!" I rolled over in the hope that I could go back to that wonderful dream.

Suddenly a cruel light cut through my room, stinging my eyes.

"ARRGHH!" I yelled, and fell out of bed.

"Yes Mrs. Brooke, she's awake and would love to speak to you." Amy said, sending me an icy grin, which I returned with my best, "I'm-going-to-get-you-for-this-later" look.

"Yes Mrs. Brooke, I just woke her up. Thank-you Mrs. Brooke." Amy held out the phone for me, her grin genuine this time.

"She's sending me an expensive gift from Paris for my troubles Luce, thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I grumbled snatching the phone from her hand, "Now get the hell outta' my room."

Amy left chuckling her evil laugh.

"Mum, do you have _any_ idea what time it is over here?" I ran a hand through my short brown hair, it was sticking up on odd angles... Again... christ.

"Yes dear, it is almost ten o'clock in the morning over there, And good morning to you too, i'm so happy to have a civilised conversation with my daughter. And there is no need for that tone, you should be up by now, you're no-longer a teen. Heavens! Start acting like an adult. Now, how go your studies?"

I repressed the sudden urge to heave a gigantic sigh. It was one of her customary interrogation calls home. Once a month, every month. And it was the only call I ever got from her, never mind my father.

"They're just as good as when you last called, two weeks ago." I grumbled, and then, quickly changing the topic; "How's Paris? And dad, is his work going well?"

Mum sniffed on the end of the phone, millions of miles away, sounding rather miffed that I had used the "tone" with her again.

"Paris is cold, and your father is doing everything possible to make sure that I don't get to enjoy the finer things in this country... as for work, I suspect it goes well."

By the finer things, she meant wine. Mum loved to drink, but unfortunately she had recently discovered that she had issues with acidic foods, especially wine.

"Now, mum that isn't fair, you know you shouldn't drink, it'll make you sick!"

"I'm in Paris for heavens sake! Paris! I should be swimming in wine! White and red and..." and on she went, ranting on about wines and the fact that she'd be happy to put up with the sickness just to get her hands on a nice bottle of red. She once had aspired to own a winery in my youth, but both Dad and I told her that it wasn't going to happen whilst I was still in school, because it would mean that we'd have to move down south more. Once I had finished school though, mum discovered her problem with acidic food, so in the end she lost heart, for "What is the use of running a winery and being unable to drink to your hearts content?"

"Mum!" I snapped cutting her off as she progressed to a detailed history of reds with the south of France, "I'd love to listen to all this, honest, but i've just woken up, can I call you back later? After i've eaten?" I wasn't just trying to get rid of her, my stomach was doing some serious drum-beating in protest and I could no longer ignore it.

She sighed again, static crackling in my ear.

"Don't worry about it deary, it's late here. I'll call back sometime soon." by soon she meant in two weeks time.  
>"Okay, bye." I replied sleepily trying hard to not yawn.<p>

"Love you." and then she hung up.

I sat there a moment processing what she told me. Paris is cold. I chuckled to my-self there, mum hated the cold, something she managed to pass on to me.

Dad must have told all the staff at the hotel that she wasn't to be given any alcoholic drink of any kind, ever. It's what he would do, which was why she was so irritated. I laughed again, imagining mum trying to smuggle some Champaign into her room.

And then there was her reply about dad's work. It was an odd answer, no doubt about it, mum usually had a detailed report about how dads job was going... she must just be too mad at dad banning the wine to have been listening... or dad was travelling around France and hasn't rung her yet. Now that was something he had passed to me, lack of ability to call "home"- which is the code-word for mum.

I groaned as I got to my feet, first food, think later.

I stumbled into the kitchen, barely missing the chair.

"Ten points, you didn't trip over the chair today." Noah grinned up from the table, his blue eyes sparkling from under his mop of curly brown hair.

"Noah, how about you take that comment and shove it-"

"Luce! Good, you're up! Can you get me some milk? We're out."

"But the closest shop is ages away!" I protested, not in the mood for exercise.

"Well take your skateboard! I have to go out, i'm meeting my boyfriend." Amy grinned up at me as she pulled on her pumps. She was always like this, but I gave back as much as I took so I suppose it was only fair.

"And besides, don't you want breakfast?" She asked innocently before running out of the door.

I stood there processing it all.

"Luce, you going for her push up bras again?" Noah asked from his seat at the table. It was customary that between us three pranks were often pulled on each other, we were like three very uncivilised brothers and sisters, always up to no good.

"Yup."

"And her 'Toys'?"

"Tony's place."

Noah snorted, and shuffled off to his room, "Just as long as you don't involve me this time okay?" Noah was remembering the last prank we pulled on Amy that resulted in a even nastier one being pulled on us in retaliation.

"Right." I marched off to my room and got dressed, it was chilly that day too. Unusually chilly, which was cause enough for me to dig out my green hoodie and jeans.

After a quick attempt at taming my hair I grabbed my skate board and peak-hat, shoved my converses on and headed for the door.

"Le-red, good to see em' again." Noah was behind me, this time wrapped in his favourite dressing robe, and his feet adorned in fluffy bunny slippers. All that was missing was a thick cigar protruding from his mouth.

"I thought you ran away from me before with your tail between your legs, not wanting to be involved in my plans." It was more of a statement than a question, "And any way, why should the shoes I wear bother you; I'm quite fond of these i'll have you know, so back off or i'll start attacking you about your hair and fluffy rabbit slippers."

Noah handed me a ten, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"Buy me some pretzels, and keep the change, i'm starved."

"Oh, and who are you? Her majesty the Queen?"

Noah waved his hand like that old lady from the _princess diaries._

"And when I return my valiant slave, pancakes!"

"Sure, if you want food poising!" I called back and slammed the door.

The morning air was frosty, it was like I had just stepped into one of the freezers of my work place.

"The hell?" as I shut the gate I noticed that my breath was showing up as steam. I looked down the road and heaved a great sigh.

"Here goes; me, into the freezing cold air to buy milk and pretzels for two useless house mates, who I, for some unfathomable reason, consider friends." I mumbled.

The distance from our flat to the nearest grocery store was long way, about four and a half blocks. Most of it was down hill, which makes the return journey a pain in the neck, but in this cold weather I should be able to make it back without needing a shower.

I stood on the pavement with one foot on the skateboard and the other anchored firmly to the ground ready to propel my self forward and down the hill.

But, as it was, I never made it dow that hill, because at that precise moment something unthinkable happened, something that should never happen on this planet, something which is considered impossible.

I fell through a crack, a crack in... well, a crack in space and time.

**BirdZilla: Next chappy is monster huge... I think. R&R plz, I want to know if this is worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BirdZilla: well now, here's the next chappy. Just to clarify things, I made it so that my OC comes from Australia because that is the place I come from and have the most knowledge on...**

***grin***

**and the dates for the blitz... I think I got it right? Tell me if I made an epic fail though**

**Chapter Two.**

The was no time to scream, no time to thrash around like someone who had just fallen from a high rise building, no. I was just there one moment, and the next I was in an unfamiliar street surrounded by unfamiliar people, with only a fleeting trace of the sensation of falling.

"What?" I gasped looking around myself, the street and the people were unfamiliar in more that just the normal way, if you can understand what mean by that; they were all wearing old styled clothes and their voices, they all had an accent... a British accent.

"Watch it you!" snapped an older man as he barged past me, causing me to fall forwards onto my face as I still had one foot on my skateboard which had slipped out from underneath me.

Picking a few choice words to say, I got back to my feet and snatched up my board and retreated to the side of a large building.

The people here, it was like I had just stepped onto a movie set for World War Two, everyone was dressed accordingly and most had gas-masks around their heads or necks, the houses and shops were exactly like those i'd seen in the Narnia movies and nearly all of them had sand bags piled up around them.

It was as though I had taken a trip back in time. But that wasn't the only problem... it seemed as though, as impossible as this was to begin with, like I was in England. The buildings around me screamed of English architecture and the babble of talk around me was thick with old English accents. It was most defiantly NOT Australia. For one we didn't have gas masks during the second World War, nor did we pile sand bags around the shops or houses because geographically we were out of the firing line by quite a bit. We were only ever bombed once, and that was by Japan and I was sure this wasn't Darwin.

A woman was walking close by clutching a basket close to her chest, a gas mask tied loosely around her neck. I decided to take a chance and I put on my best cockney English accent for reasons I still do not understand and approached her.

"'scuse me ma'am but would ya mind tellin' me the date? I've been away in the country for a bit an' i've lost track of time you see." I was silently saying a big thank-you to all my English monologues that I had preformed over the years, I was never going to complain about having to study English plays ever again.

"If you were in the country then why did you come back?" She demanded, "What with the blitz and everything, you'd have to be insane to want to come back here boy!"

I was slightly taken back by the fact she called me a boy, but I reasoned, I was wearing pants and a large hoodie, I also had rather short hair.

I lowered my eyes to the ground trying to pull on my most pitiful face as possible.

"I-It's me mum ma'am, she's... well she's very ill ma'am. C-cancer got her."

"Oh, well i'm very sorry dear, where does she live? I can give you directions as well as the date." She sounded genuinely sorry for me, but all the same she kept her distance, and a distinct look of distrust on her face.

"Oh, thank-you but... I will only be needing the date."

"Here then," She pulled a news paper out of her bag and tossed it towards me, "All the best, and get inside quickly now, this is no place for a young boy, unless you want to fight!" and she shuffled off.

"friendly locals." I muttered crouching to pick up the paper. The date read: April, 23, 1940

"No way. This has to be some kind of movie set or something! That's it! I'll just find the exit!" I ran down the street in the opposite direction to the old lady. I turned right then left, then another right and I kept on turning until I lost track of where I was to begin with. Everywhere I looked I could see soldiers, taped windows, bordered up doors, gloomy looking civilians that rushed on by with their business. But nowhere did I see any sign of an exit. Not any where, and I was beginning to come to terms to the fact that maybe, just maybe my first instinct had been right.

I was really in England in the middle of the blitz.

"I read waaaayyyy to much sci-fi for my own good." I mumbled under my breath as I passed yet another soldier who looked at me funny, "I'm way too calm in this situation, most people would begin to freak out by now. Why am I not freaking out? I am taking this a little too well." When I get into strange situations, or awkward moments, I usually start to talk to my self.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

What the hell was going on here? Seriously? There is no way something like this could happen! In books and movies maybe, but in real life? Hell no! Real life was too mundane for this type of thing, that's why sci-fi books exist.

I suddenly realised I was still holding my skateboard. Cursing my stupidity I put it on the ground and propelled myself forwards. I was running before. And I was carrying my skateboard. What. an. Idiot.

I kept moving down the street thinking of what to do next.

Should I go back to Australia? How the heck would I do that? It's not like I have my passport on me, and what exactly would I tell the British embassy? "Excuse me, i'm really from Australia but I don't have my passport on me because I left it at home in the year 2014." Yeah, that'll go down well, I might be locked up in a asylum or worse, suspected as a enemy spy and interrogated.

That then brought up another annoying question.

Why the heck am I in Britain? It would make more sense if I had landed in WW2 Australia, but I was here instead. I had no relatives over here to speak of because they were now all in Australia, so the theory of being drawn to ones ancestors was blown. Then that left me with, what? What other explanation could there be?

I rounded a sharp corner and ran into something large, and blue.

"Oww! Goddamit! What in the name of-" I looked up from my position on the ground, only to freeze up.

A blue Police box.

I felt myself go numb. This couldn't, this could _not _be real! Impossible! Just impossible! Unthinkable! Why am I freaking out now? I was completely fine with the whole gone- back- in- time- and- landed- in- Briton -thing, but throw a big Blue box into the mix and _now_ I choose to completely freak out?

There is something _wrong_ with me.

I retrieved my board and stood facing the door to the box. I was unsure of what to do. Should I knock? But what if _he_ opens the door? How would I explain my self? But why was he here? This box didn't not belong in this era. And if it truly is what I think it is than it might explain some things... but...

"Ugghhh." I groaned my left hand supporting my head. I was over-thinking and I was getting a headache.

Without thinking I slammed my head against the door.

"Why?" **slam**, "Why?" **slam**, "Why?" **slam**, "Why me!" I went to slam my head agist the door again, but this time it opened, and I head-butted someone.

"OW!" they yelled.

"OH THE HELL!" I cried clutching my forehead.

"What was that for?" the person I head-butted yelled holding his own fore-head.

"Why did you open the door?" I yelled back.

"Because someone was head-butting it and I wanted them to stop!"

"Well if you knew I was head-butting the door, you could have at least stepped away from it when you opened it!"

"I thought you would stop!"

"Well you thought wrong!" I snapped.

Then I stopped, realising for the first time who I was talking to.

David Tennant.

No. that wasn't right. He was the Doctor.

"Well?" he demanded frowning at me, "apologise!"

"S-sorry." I quickly replied, staring openly at him.

"Not to me! To the TARDIS!"

Oh the hell. It's him, it's really the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

He paused, his frown deepening as he for the first time seemed to take me in.

"Yes... have we met before?"

"Uh. No, I don't think so..."

"Where are you from?" He asked, his tone one of someone realising that there was something not quite right about the person they were talking to.

"Uh, Earth, Australia, 2014?"

"2014?" he asked, incredulity creeping into his voice causing it to go up a few notches, his eyes widening, "But that's..."

"That's what? Impossible? Yeah, well, apparently not."

"How do you know my name again?" he asked folding his arms.

"Umm... Long story?" I hoped that that would be enough to avoid the real answer.

"And how have you come to be in London, 1940?"

"I was hoping you could tell me?" why was everything I said sounding like a question?

"I haven't the slightest idea." He replied, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Fantastic. Just what I wanted to hear!" I grumbled, and pushed my way past him and into the TARDIS.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" he shouted as I made my way down the stairs.

"Hijacking your ship! What the hell does it look like to you?" I turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow to emphasise my sarcasm. The doctor scowled, turned to the door of the TARDIS, then back again, opened his mouth, then let out an exasperated sigh and closed the door.

We stood there for a minute or two just staring at each other, unsure of what to say or do. I mean, what do you say in this kind of situation?

"Well, manners don't seem to be your kind of thing Doctor, so to save you the energy of asking i'll just tell you. My name is Lucy, Lucy Brooke."

"The Doctor, but you already knew that..." he replied frowning at me, "Where exactly did you say you were from again?"

"Australia, year 2014."

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with Torchwood?" he looked me up and down, examining me, probably looking for hidden weapons or alien technology.

"Nope, it doesn't exist in Australia."

"I thought Torchwood was everywhere."

"Not where i'm from."

"Well. This certainty odd. You haven't been in contact with any aliens lately have you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"See any strange lights in the sky?"

"Nope."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and walked over to me. I stood still as he scanned me.

"Strange..."

"What?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

"Well, there isn't anything special or different about you that would cause you to travel back in time... Just before you landed here, did you touch anything? Like a strange metal or a chemical substance? Or even just a large button of some kind?"

"No, I was just standing still."

"Are you wearing anything on you other than clothes? No piercings that you got from odd places, or jewellery even?"

"The only piercings I have are in my ears, and believe me, they are completely normal, other than that, just clothes, or do you want to check for your self?" sarcasm layered my voice to cover up the fact that I was freaking out.

"Oh!" he cried as if he just remembered something, and scanned me again with the sonic screw driver.

"Well?" I asked when he was finished.

"No, I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" I demanded.

"I though perhaps Huon particles might have caused you to beam here, but you're clean."

"If I was filled with Huon particles you think i'd beam inside your ship, not several blocks away." I grumbled without thinking.

"How did you know that?" Surprise and suspicion layering his voice.

"I- I'm just that smart." I answered defiantly, folding my arms.

"Really..." the way he said it was as though he was having a hard time believing it, and I don't blame him for it.

"You said you beamed several blocks away, can you show me?"

"I'm not sure exactly where that is but i'll try and re-trace my steps for you."

Twenty minutes later of I found the street where I had fist landed.

"Right over there, on that corner." I ran towards it and stood facing the same way I had been when I landed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, adjusting the setting on his screw driver a little.

"Yes i'm sure!" I snapped, he asked so many damned questions! And the way he kept looking at me; like I was some kind of puzzle that he wanted to solve, it gave me the creeps.

"Alright, alright! No need to get snappy!" he replied, waving his hands motioning for me to move out of the way.

As he scanned the are he kept muttering to himself, proposing theories and then turning them down, asking himself questions, sometimes answering himself sometimes not.

I allowed a few minutes to pass until I interrupted him.

"Found anything then?"

"Geez your an impatient one!" The Doctor frowned pocketing his screw driver, looking up at the sky and then down at the ground.

"You haven't found anything have you?" I supplied gloomily. It was stupid of me, I realised, to have hoped for anything else.

"Weeeeelllllllll..." The Doctor looked round at me, his brow wrinkled in thought.

It was a curious look, it was as though he wasn't quite looking at me, rather at something else, something a mere human could not hope to understand.

"Nahh... nothing. You were right. Well then! Back to the TARDIS I guess... don't want to be hanging around here when night comes, the Germans might start bombing us."

And with that he bounded off down the street. I stood there a moment staring at him, almost in shock at his sudden change. He found something, I know he found something but he's keeping it from me... But why?

The Doctor paused half way up the street and turned around.

"Are you coming Miss Brooke?" He called, for the first time using my name.

Shaking my head I ran to catch up with him. If figured that with the Doctor there was no use in rushing him... and he wasn't the only one withholding information.

"So." When I caught up he set the pace at a brisk walk, hands back in his pockets once again, "What do you do for a living Miss Brooke?"

"I'm a full time Student at Queensland University, studying a fine arts degree. I also work part-time at a Shopping centre." I tried my hardest to not make it sound as though my life was boring as hell... but it didn't work.

"Hmmm... What about your parents?"

"My mother is unemployed, though she was once a teacher. She quit work when dad got his big break, and now she travels the world with him. Dad works for the United Nations, something to do with peace treaties."

"Where were your parents last?"

"France, mum was in Paris, but i'm not to sure where Dad was... Mum rang me this morning, one of her usual interrogation calls, once a month every month. This time though, she didn't mention one word about dad other than the fact that he had effectively cut her off from drinking wine."

"Why wine?" The Doctor asked, momentarily distracted.

"She has problems digesting acid foods, wine in particular, the doctors think it might have something to do with her stress levels in her younger years."

We rounded another corner and were back at the TARDIS. The Doctor turned, facing me.

"This is so weird. There is usually an explanation for everything, but in your case... I can't seem to find one. In fact you bring up more questions than answerers, and that is mildly frustrating and intriguing at the same time..."

"Frustrating and intriguing?" It was now my turn to frown.

"Well... For one there is the fact that you are the first human, who is very human might I add, to not be "Wowed" by any of this, not even by me!" The way he said it you'd think I'd offended him, "So the question to that is why? Why are you not in the least bit "wowed" or at least asking me a million questions about me, and the TARDIS? In fact, when you first saw me, you knew who I was, no questions asked. But... I do not know you. So, care to clear some of this up?"

I gulped. I should have seen this coming.

"Look, Doctor." I paused. There is no way I can tell him, if I do I might open some kind of wound in time or something crazy like that... "You don't know why I already know you, and it's because of that that I can't tell you... It's to do with wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimy-stuff..." I finished desperately.

"Hm.. that's good. I might use that."

I almost choked. He hasn't said that yet... what the hell did I just do? Did I just... if he hasn't said that yet, then that means he hasn't met Martha or done the whole "weeping angles" yet. So that means that I must be after Rose... and maybe after the Run-away bride, because that happened directly afterwards if my memory serves me right.

"So, it's no use asking you how you know me?" it wasn't really a question, and it seemed to deflate his mood more than anything that had happened today so far.

"No, but if it's any consolation, I am _very_ wowed."

**BirdZilla: R&R plz!**


End file.
